(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end effector of a surgical linear stapler, and more particularly to an end effector of a surgical linear stapler which can stably and conveniently obtain tissue for pathological examination, which is not damaged by a staple, while stapling and cutting a surgical site.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a surgical stapler is a medical instrument mainly used for cutting and anastomosis of an organ in abdominal and thoracic surgery. Such a surgical stapler is classified into an open stapler used in thoracotomy and laparotomy and an endo stapler used in thoracoscopic surgery and celioscopic surgery.
The surgical stapler has advantages of not only shortening operation time since cutting of a surgical site and anastomosis of an organ are performed at a time, but also accurately stapling the surgical site. Besides, the surgical stapler has advantages of a quicker recovery and a smaller scar than those of when tissue is cut and stapled using a surgical stapling thread, and has been thus widespread in the modern surgical operation. In particular, the surgical stapler has been widely used for cutting cancer tissue and stapling a cut site in cancer surgery.
However, biological tissue adjacent to a section obtained for frozen section tissue examination from a surgical site removed after being stapled and cut by a conventional stapler is damaged by a staple, and it is therefore difficult to correctly examine whether a cancer cell is remained in a cutting margin.